spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon
Pokémon are magical monsters that can be captured by Pokémon Trainers to battle each other. List of Pokémon Each Pokémon is listed in the National Dex order. Kento * 4. Charmander | Type: Fire * 5. Charmeleon | Type: Fire * 6. Charizard | Type: Fire/Flying * 6B. Mega Charizard X | Type: Dragon/Flying * 6C. Mega Charizard Y | Type: Fire/Flying * 7. Squirtle | Type: Water * 8. Wartortle | Type: Water * 9. Blastoise | Type: Water * 9B. Mega Blastoise | Type: Water * 10. Caterpie | Type: Bug * 11. Metapod | Type: Bug * 12. Butterfree | Type: Bug/Flying * 13. Weedle | Type: Bug/Poison * 14. Kakuna | Type: Bug/Poison * 15. Beedrill | Type: Bug/Poison * 15B. Mega Beedrill | Type: Bug/Poison * 16. Pidgey | Type: Normal/Flying * 17. Pidgeotto | Type: Normal/Flying * 18. Pidgeot | Type: Normal/Flying * 18B. Mega Pidgeot | Type: Normal/Flying * 19. Rattata | Type: Normal * 19B. Alolan Rattata | Type: Dark/Normal * 20. Raticate | Type: Normal * 20B. Alolan Raticate | Type: Dark/Normal * 21. Spearow | Type: Normal/Flying * 22. Fearow | Type: Normal/Flying * 23. Ekans | Type: Poison * 24. Arbok | Type: Poison * 25. Pikachu | Type: Electric * 26. Raichu | Type: Electric * 26B. Alolan Raichu | Type: Electric/Psychic * 27. Sandshrew | Type: Ground * 27B. Alolan Sandshrew | Type: Ice/Steel * 28. Sandslash | Type: Ground * 28B. Alolan Sandslash | Type: Ice/Steel * 29. Nidoran♀ | Type: Poison * 30. Nidorina | Type: Poison * 31. Nidoqueen | Type: Poison/Ground * 32. Nidoran♂ | Type: Poison * 33. Nidorino | Type: Poison * 34. Nidoking | Type: Poison/Ground * 35. Clefairy | Type: Fairy * 36. Clefable | Type: Fairy * 37. Vulpix | Type: Fire * 37B. Alolan Vulpix | Type: Ice * 38. Ninetales | Type: Fire * 38B. Alolan Ninetales | Type: Ice/Fairy * 39. Jigglypuff | Type: Normal/Fairy * 40. Wigglytuff | Type: Normal/Fairy * 41. Zubat | Type: Poison/Flying * 42. Golbat | Type: Poison/Flying * 43. Oddish | Type: Grass/Poison * 44. Gloom | Type: Grass/Poison * 45. Vileplume | Type: Grass/Poison * 46. Paras | Type: Bug/Grass * 47. Parasect | Type: Bug/Grass * 48. Venonat | Type: Bug/Poison * 49. Venomoth | Type: Bug/Poison * 50. Diglett | Type: Ground * 50B. Alolan Diglett | Type: Ground/Steel * 51. Dugtrio | Type: Ground * 51B. Alolan Dugtrio | Type: Ground/Steel * 52. Meowth | Type: Normal * 52B. Alolan Meowth | Type: Dark * 53. Persian | Type: Normal * 53B. Alolan Persian | Type: Dark * 54. Psyduck | Type: Water * 55. Golduck | Type: Water * 56. Mankey | Type: Fighting * 57. Primeape | Type: Fighting * 58. Growlithe | Type: Fire * 59. Arcanine | Type: Fire * 60. Poliwag | Type: Water * 61.Poliwhirl | Type: Water * 62. Poliwrath | Type: Water/Fighting * 63. Abra | Type: Psychic * 64. Kadabra | Type: Psychic * 65. Alakazam | Type: Psychic * 65B. Mega Alakazam | Type: * 66. Machop | Type: Fighting * 67. Machoke | Type: Fighting * 68. Machamp | Type: Fighting * 69. Bellsprout | Type: Grass/Poison * 70. Weepinbell | Type: Grass/Poison * 71. Victreebel | Type: Grass/Poison * 72. Tentacool | Type: Water/Poison * 73. Tentacruel | Type: Water/Poison * 74. Geodude | Type: Rock/Ground * 74B. AlolanGeodude | Type: Rock/Electric * 75. Graveler | Type: Rock/Ground * 75B. AlolanGraveler | Type: Rock/Electric * 76. Golem | Type: Rock/Ground * 76B. Alolan Golem | Type: Rock/Electric * 77. Ponyta |Type: Fire * 78. Rapidash | Type: Fire * 79. Slowpoke | Type: Water/Psychic * 80. Slowbro | Type: Water/Psychic * 80B. Mega Slowbro | Type: Water/Psychic * 81. Magnemite | Type: Electric/Steel * 82. Magneton | Type: Electric/Steel * 83. Farfetch'd | Type: Normal/Flying * 84. Doduo | Type: Normal/Flying * 85. Dodrio | Type: Normal/Flying * 86. Seel | Type: Water * 87. Dewgong | Type: Water/Ice * 88. Grimer | Type: Poison * 88B. Alolan Grimer | Type: Poison/Dark * 89. Muk | Type: Poison * 89B. Alolan Muk | Type: Poison/Dark * 90. Shellder | Type: Water * 91. Cloyster | Type: Water/Ice * 92. Gastly | Type: Ghost/Poison * 93. Haunter | Type: Ghost/Poison * 94. Gengar | Type: Ghost/Poison * 94B. Mega Gangar | Type: Ghost/Poison * 95. Onix | Type: Rock/Ground * 96. Drowzee | Type: Psychic * 97. Hypno | Type: Psychic * 98. Krabby | Type: Water * 99. Kingler | Type: Water * 100. Voltorb | Type: Electric * 101. Electrode | Type: Electric * 102. Exeggcute | Type: Grass/Psychic * 103. Exeggutor | Type: Grass/Psychic * 103B. Alolan Exeggutor | Type: Grass/Dragon * 104. Cubone | Type: Ground * 105. Marowak | Type: Ground * 105B. Alolan Marowak | Type: Fire/Ghost * 106. Hitmonlee | Type: Fighting * 107. Hitmonchan | Type: Fighting * 108. Lickitung | Type: Normal * 109. Koffing | Type: Poison * 110. Weezing | Type: Poison * 111. Rhyhorn | Type: Ground/Rock * 112. Rhydon | Type: Ground/Rock * 113. Chansey | Type: Normal * 114. Tangela | Type: Grass * 115. Kangaskhan | Type: Normal * 115B. Mega Kagaskhan | Type: Normal * 116. Horsea | Type: Water * 117. Seadra | Type: Water * 118. Goldeen | Type: Water * 119. Seaking | Type: Water * 120. Staryu | Type: Water * 121. Starmie | Type: Water/Psychic * 122. Mr. Mime | Type: Psychic/Fairy * 123. Scyther | Type: Bug/Flying * 124. Jynx | Type: Ice/Psychic * 125. Electabuzz | Type: Electric * 126. Magmar | Type: Fire * 127. Pinsir | Type: Bug * 127B. Mega Pinsir | Type: Bug/Flying * 128. Tauros | Type: Normal * 129. Magikarp | Type: Water * 130. Gyarados | Type: Water/Flying * 130B. Mega Gyarados | Type: Water/Dark * 131. Lapras | Type: Water/Ice * 132. Ditto | Type: Normal * 133. Eevee | Type: Normal * 134. Vaporeon | Type: Water * 135. Jolteon | Type: Electric * 136. Flareon | Type: Fire * 137. Porygon | Type: Normal * 138. Omanyte | Type: Rock/Water * 139. Omastar | Type: Rock/Water * 140. Kabuto | Type: Rock/Water * 141. Kabutops | Type: Rock/Water * 142. Aerodactyl | Type: Rock/Flying * 142B. Mega Aerodactyl | Type: Rock/Flaying * 143. Snorlax | Type: Normal * 144. Articuno | Type: Ice/Flying * 145. Zapdos | Type: Electric/Flying * 146. Moltres | Type: Fire/Flying * 147. Dratini | Type: Dragon * 148. Dragonair | Type: Dragon * 149. Dragonite | Type: Dragon/Flying * 150. Mewtwo | Type: Psychic * 150B. Megga Mewtwo X | Type: Psychic/Fighting * 150C. Mega Mewtwo Y | Type: Psychic * 151. Mew | Type: Psychic Johto * 152. Chikorita | Type: Grass * 153. Bayleef | Type: Grass * 154. Meganium | Type: Grass * 155. Cyndaquil | Type: Fire * 156 Quilava | Type: Fire * 157. Typhlosion | Type: Fire * 158. Totodile | Type: Water * 159. Croconaw | Type: Water * 160. Feraligatr | Type: Water * 161. Sentret | Type: Normal * 162. Furret | Type: Normal * 163. Hoothoot | Type: Normal/Flying * 164. Noctowl | Type: Normal/Flying * 165. Ledyba | Type: Bug/Flying * 166. Ledian | Type: Bug/Flying * 167 Spinarak | Type: Bug/Poison * 168. Ariados | Type: Bug/Poison * 169. Crobat | Type: Poison/Flying * 170. Chinchou | Type: Water/Electric * 171. Lanturn | Type: Water/Electric * 172. Pichu | Type: Electric * 173. Cleffa | Type: Fairy * 174. Igglybuff | Type: Normal/Fairy * 175 Togepi | Type: Fairy * 176. Togetic Type: Fairy/Flying * 177. Natu | Type: Psychic/Flying * 178. Xatu | Type: Psychic/Flying * 179 Mareep | Type: Electric * 180. Flaaffy | Type: Electric * 181. Ampharos | Type: Electric * 181B. Mega Ampharos | Type: Electric/Dragon * 182. Bellossom | Type: Grass * 183. Marill | Type: Water/Fairy * 184. Azumarill | Type: Water/Fairy * 185. Sudowoodo | Type: Rock * 186. Politoed | Type: Water * 187. Hoppip | Type: Grass/Flying * 188. Skiploom | Type: Grass/Flying * 189. Jumpluff | Type: Grass/Flying * 190. Aipom | Type: Normal * 191. Sunkern | Type: Grass *104 #192 Sunflora Sunflora Grass *101 #193 Yanma Yanma Bug Flying *056 #194 Wooper Wooper Water Ground *057 #195 Quagsire Quagsire Water Ground *188 #196 Espeon Espeon Psychic *189 #197 Umbreon Umbreon Dark *213 #198 Murkrow Murkrow Dark Flying *082 #199 Slowking Slowking Water Psychic *219 #200 Misdreavus Misdreavus Ghost *061 #201 Unown Unown Psychic *108 #202 Wobbuffet Wobbuffet Psychic *149 #203 Girafarig Girafarig Normal Psychic *093 #204 Pineco Pineco Bug *094 #205 Forretress Forretress Bug Steel *052 #206 Dunsparce Dunsparce Normal *193 #207 Gligar Gligar Ground Flying *063 #208 Steelix Steelix Steel Ground *125 #209 Snubbull Snubbull Fairy *126 #210 Granbull Granbull Fairy *163 #211 Qwilfish Qwilfish Water Poison *112 #212 Scizor Scizor Bug Steel *168 #213 Shuckle Shuckle Bug Rock *114 #214 Heracross Heracross Bug Fighting *218 #215 Sneasel Sneasel Dark Ice *198 #216 Teddiursa Teddiursa Normal *199 #217 Ursaring Ursaring Normal *216 #218 Slugma Slugma Fire *217 #219 Magcargo Magcargo Fire Rock *195 #220 Swinub Swinub Ice Ground *196 #221 Piloswine Piloswine Ice Ground *173 #222 Corsola Corsola Water Rock *174 #223 Remoraid Remoraid Water *175 #224 Octillery Octillery Water *194 #225 Delibird Delibird Ice Flying *202 #226 Mantine Mantine Water Flying *203 #227 Skarmory Skarmory Steel Flying *214 #228 Houndour Houndour Dark Fire *215 #229 Houndoom Houndoom Dark Fire *192 #230 Kingdra Kingdra Water Dragon *200 #231 Phanpy Phanpy Ground *201 #232 Donphan Donphan Ground *221 #233 Porygon2 Porygon2 Normal *131 #234 Stantler Stantler Normal *159 #235 Smeargle Smeargle Normal *145 #236 Tyrogue Tyrogue Fighting *148 #237 Hitmontop Hitmontop Fighting *154 #238 Smoochum Smoochum Ice Psychic *156 #239 Elekid Elekid Electric *152 #240 Magby Magby Fire *151 #241 Miltank Miltank Normal *223 #242 Blissey Blissey Normal *243 #243 Raikou Raikou Electric *244 #244 Entei Entei Fire *245 #245 Suicune Suicune Water *249 #246 Larvitar Larvitar Rock Ground *250 #247 Pupitar Pupitar Rock Ground *251 #248 Tyranitar Tyranitar Rock Dark *252 #249 Lugia Lugia Psychic Flying *253 #250 Ho-Oh Ho-Oh Fire Flying *256 #251 Celebi Celebi Psychic Grass *Generation III *Hdex Ndex MS Pokémon Type *001 #252 Treecko Treecko Grass *002 #253 Grovyle Grovyle Grass *003 #254 Sceptile Sceptile Grass *004 #255 Torchic Torchic Fire *005 #256 Combusken Combusken Fire Fighting *006 #257 Blaziken Blaziken Fire Fighting *007 #258 Mudkip Mudkip Water *008 #259 Marshtomp Marshtomp Water Ground *009 #260 Swampert Swampert Water Ground *010 #261 Poochyena Poochyena Dark *011 #262 Mightyena Mightyena Dark *012 #263 Zigzagoon Zigzagoon Normal *013 #264 Linoone Linoone Normal *014 #265 Wurmple Wurmple Bug *015 #266 Silcoon Silcoon Bug *016 #267 Beautifly Beautifly Bug Flying *017 #268 Cascoon Cascoon Bug *018 #269 Dustox Dustox Bug Poison *019 #270 Lotad Lotad Water Grass *020 #271 Lombre Lombre Water Grass *021 #272 Ludicolo Ludicolo Water Grass *022 #273 Seedot Seedot Grass *023 #274 Nuzleaf Nuzleaf Grass Dark *024 #275 Shiftry Shiftry Grass Dark *025 #276 Taillow Taillow Normal Flying *026 #277 Swellow Swellow Normal Flying *027 #278 Wingull Wingull Water Flying *028 #279 Pelipper Pelipper Water Flying *029 #280 Ralts Ralts Psychic Fairy *030 #281 Kirlia Kirlia Psychic Fairy *031 #282 Gardevoir Gardevoir Psychic Fairy *032 #283 Surskit Surskit Bug Water *033 #284 Masquerain Masquerain Bug Flying *034 #285 Shroomish Shroomish Grass *035 #286 Breloom Breloom Grass Fighting *036 #287 Slakoth Slakoth Normal *037 #288 Vigoroth Vigoroth Normal *038 #289 Slaking Slaking Normal *042 #290 Nincada Nincada Bug Ground *043 #291 Ninjask Ninjask Bug Flying *044 #292 Shedinja Shedinja Bug Ghost *045 #293 Whismur Whismur Normal *046 #294 Loudred Loudred Normal *047 #295 Exploud Exploud Normal *048 #296 Makuhita Makuhita Fighting *049 #297 Hariyama Hariyama Fighting *054 #298 Azurill Azurill Normal Fairy *060 #299 Nosepass Nosepass Rock *061 #300 Skitty Skitty Normal *062 #301 Delcatty Delcatty Normal *068 #302 Sableye Sableye Dark Ghost *069 #303 Mawile Mawile Steel Fairy *070 #304 Aron Aron Steel Rock *071 #305 Lairon Lairon Steel Rock *072 #306 Aggron Aggron Steel Rock *076 #307 Meditite Meditite Fighting Psychic *077 #308 Medicham Medicham Fighting Psychic *078 #309 Electrike Electrike Electric *079 #310 Manectric Manectric Electric *080 #311 Plusle Plusle Electric *081 #312 Minun Minun Electric *086 #313 Volbeat Volbeat Bug *087 #314 Illumise Illumise Bug *094 #315 Roselia Roselia Grass Poison *095 #316 Gulpin Gulpin Poison *096 #317 Swalot Swalot Poison *097 #318 Carvanha Carvanha Water Dark *098 #319 Sharpedo Sharpedo Water Dark *099 #320 Wailmer Wailmer Water *100 #321 Wailord Wailord Water *101 #322 Numel Numel Fire Ground *102 #323 Camerupt Camerupt Fire Ground *105 #324 Torkoal Torkoal Fire *110 #325 Spoink Spoink Psychic *111 #326 Grumpig Grumpig Psychic *114 #327 Spinda Spinda Normal *116 #328 Trapinch Trapinch Ground *117 #329 Vibrava Vibrava Ground Dragon *118 #330 Flygon Flygon Ground Dragon *119 #331 Cacnea Cacnea Grass *120 #332 Cacturne Cacturne Grass Dark *121 #333 Swablu Swablu Normal Flying *122 #334 Altaria Altaria Dragon Flying *123 #335 Zangoose Zangoose Normal *124 #336 Seviper Seviper Poison *125 #337 Lunatone Lunatone Rock Psychic *126 #338 Solrock Solrock Rock Psychic *127 #339 Barboach Barboach Water Ground *128 #340 Whiscash Whiscash Water Ground *129 #341 Corphish Corphish Water *130 #342 Crawdaunt Crawdaunt Water Dark *131 #343 Baltoy Baltoy Ground Psychic *132 #344 Claydol Claydol Ground Psychic *133 #345 Lileep Lileep Rock Grass *134 #346 Cradily Cradily Rock Grass *135 #347 Anorith Anorith Rock Bug *136 #348 Armaldo Armaldo Rock Bug *140 #349 Feebas Feebas Water *141 #350 Milotic Milotic Water *142 #351 Castform Castform Normal *142 #351 Castform Castform Fire *142 #351 Castform Castform Water *142 #351 Castform Castform Ice *145 #352 Kecleon Kecleon Normal *146 #353 Shuppet Shuppet Ghost *147 #354 Banette Banette Ghost *148 #355 Duskull Duskull Ghost *149 #356 Dusclops Dusclops Ghost *150 #357 Tropius Tropius Grass Flying *151 #358 Chimecho Chimecho Psychic *152 #359 Absol Absol Dark *160 #360 Wynaut Wynaut Psychic *171 #361 Snorunt Snorunt Ice *172 #362 Glalie Glalie Ice *173 #363 Spheal Spheal Ice Water *174 #364 Sealeo Sealeo Ice Water *175 #365 Walrein Walrein Ice Water *176 #366 Clamperl Clamperl Water *177 #367 Huntail Huntail Water *178 #368 Gorebyss Gorebyss Water *179 #369 Relicanth Relicanth Water Rock *183 #370 Luvdisc Luvdisc Water *187 #371 Bagon Bagon Dragon *188 #372 Shelgon Shelgon Dragon *189 #373 Salamence Salamence Dragon Flying *190 #374 Beldum Beldum Steel Psychic *191 #375 Metang Metang Steel Psychic *192 #376 Metagross Metagross Steel Psychic *193 #377 Regirock Regirock Rock *194 #378 Regice Regice Ice *195 #379 Registeel Registeel Steel *196 #380 Latias Latias Dragon Psychic *197 #381 Latios Latios Dragon Psychic *198 #382 Kyogre Kyogre Water *199 #383 Groudon Groudon Ground *200 #384 Rayquaza Rayquaza Dragon Flying *201 #385 Jirachi Jirachi Steel Psychic *202 #386 Deoxys Deoxys Psychic *202 #386 Deoxys Deoxys Psychic *202 #386 Deoxys Deoxys Psychic *202 #386 Deoxys Deoxys Psychic *Generation IV *Sdex Ndex MS Pokémon Type *001 #387 Turtwig Turtwig Grass *002 #388 Grotle Grotle Grass *003 #389 Torterra Torterra Grass Ground *004 #390 Chimchar Chimchar Fire *005 #391 Monferno Monferno Fire Fighting *006 #392 Infernape Infernape Fire Fighting *007 #393 Piplup Piplup Water *008 #394 Prinplup Prinplup Water *009 #395 Empoleon Empoleon Water Steel *010 #396 Starly Starly Normal Flying *011 #397 Staravia Staravia Normal Flying *012 #398 Staraptor Staraptor Normal Flying *013 #399 Bidoof Bidoof Normal *014 #400 Bibarel Bibarel Normal Water *015 #401 Kricketot Kricketot Bug *016 #402 Kricketune Kricketune Bug *017 #403 Shinx Shinx Electric *018 #404 Luxio Luxio Electric *019 #405 Luxray Luxray Electric *025 #406 Budew Budew Grass Poison *027 #407 Roserade Roserade Grass Poison *036 #408 Cranidos Cranidos Rock *037 #409 Rampardos Rampardos Rock *038 #410 Shieldon Shieldon Rock Steel *039 #411 Bastiodon Bastiodon Rock Steel *045 #412 Burmy Burmy Bug *045 #412 Burmy Burmy Bug *045 #412 Burmy Burmy Bug *046 #413 Wormadam Wormadam Bug Grass *046 #413 Wormadam Wormadam Bug Ground *046 #413 Wormadam Wormadam Bug Steel *047 #414 Mothim Mothim Bug Flying *053 #415 Combee Combee Bug Flying *054 #416 Vespiquen Vespiquen Bug Flying *055 #417 Pachirisu Pachirisu Electric *056 #418 Buizel Buizel Water *057 #419 Floatzel Floatzel Water *058 #420 Cherubi Cherubi Grass *059 #421 Cherrim Cherrim Grass *060 #422 Shellos Shellos Water *060 #422 Shellos Shellos Water *061 #423 Gastrodon Gastrodon Water Ground *061 #423 Gastrodon Gastrodon Water Ground *064 #424 Ambipom Ambipom Normal *065 #425 Drifloon Drifloon Ghost Flying *066 #426 Drifblim Drifblim Ghost Flying *067 #427 Buneary Buneary Normal *068 #428 Lopunny Lopunny Normal *073 #429 Mismagius Mismagius Ghost *075 #430 Honchkrow Honchkrow Dark Flying *076 #431 Glameow Glameow Normal *077 #432 Purugly Purugly Normal *082 #433 Chingling Chingling Psychic *084 #434 Stunky Stunky Poison Dark *085 #435 Skuntank Skuntank Poison Dark *088 #436 Bronzor Bronzor Steel Psychic *089 #437 Bronzong Bronzong Steel Psychic *092 #438 Bonsly Bonsly Rock *094 #439 Mime Jr. Mime Jr. Psychic Fairy *096 #440 Happiny Happiny Normal *102 #441 Chatot Chatot Normal Flying *108 #442 Spiritomb Spiritomb Ghost Dark *109 #443 Gible Gible Dragon Ground *110 #444 Gabite Gabite Dragon Ground *111 #445 Garchomp Garchomp Dragon Ground *112 #446 Munchlax Munchlax Normal *115 #447 Riolu Riolu Fighting *116 #448 Lucario Lucario Fighting Steel *122 #449 Hippopotas Hippopotas Ground *123 #450 Hippowdon Hippowdon Ground *127 #451 Skorupi Skorupi Poison Bug *128 #452 Drapion Drapion Poison Dark *129 #453 Croagunk Croagunk Poison Fighting *130 #454 Toxicroak Toxicroak Poison Fighting *131 #455 Carnivine Carnivine Grass *134 #456 Finneon Finneon Water *135 #457 Lumineon Lumineon Water *140 #458 Mantyke Mantyke Water Flying *142 #459 Snover Snover Grass Ice *143 #460 Abomasnow Abomasnow Grass Ice *145 #461 Weavile Weavile Dark Ice *180 #462 Magnezone Magnezone Electric Steel *162 #463 Lickilicky Lickilicky Normal *188 #464 Rhyperior Rhyperior Ground Rock *182 #465 Tangrowth Tangrowth Grass *199 #466 Electivire Electivire Electric *202 #467 Magmortar Magmortar Fire *175 #468 Togekiss Togekiss Fairy Flying *184 #469 Yanmega Yanmega Bug Flying *169 #470 Leafeon Leafeon Grass *170 #471 Glaceon Glaceon Ice *154 #472 Gliscor Gliscor Ground Flying *205 #473 Mamoswine Mamoswine Ice Ground *194 #474 Porygon-Z Porygon-Z Normal *160 #475 Gallade Gallade Psychic Fighting *156 #476 Probopass Probopass Rock Steel *191 #477 Dusknoir Dusknoir Ghost *208 #478 Froslass Froslass Ice Ghost *152 #479 Rotom Rotom Electric Ghost *152 #479 Rotom Rotom Electric Fire *152 #479 Rotom Rotom Electric Water *152 #479 Rotom Rotom Electric Ice *152 #479 Rotom Rotom Electric Flying *152 #479 Rotom Rotom Electric Grass *146 #480 Uxie Uxie Psychic *147 #481 Mesprit Mesprit Psychic *148 #482 Azelf Azelf Psychic *149 #483 Dialga Dialga Steel Dragon *150 #484 Palkia Palkia Water Dragon #485 Heatran Heatran Fire Steel #486 Regigigas Regigigas Normal *210 #487 Giratina Giratina Ghost Dragon *210 #487 Giratina Giratina Ghost Dragon #488 Cresselia Cresselia Psychic #489 Phione Phione Water *151 #490 Manaphy Manaphy Water #491 Darkrai Darkrai Dark #492 Shaymin Shaymin Grass #492 Shaymin Shaymin Grass Flying #493 Arceus Arceus Normal *Generation V *Udex Ndex MS Pokémon Type *000 #494 Victini Victini Psychic Fire *001 #495 Snivy Snivy Grass *002 #496 Servine Servine Grass *003 #497 Serperior Serperior Grass *004 #498 Tepig Tepig Fire *005 #499 Pignite Pignite Fire Fighting *006 #500 Emboar Emboar Fire Fighting *007 #501 Oshawott Oshawott Water *008 #502 Dewott Dewott Water *009 #503 Samurott Samurott Water *010 #504 Patrat Patrat Normal *011 #505 Watchog Watchog Normal *012 #506 Lillipup Lillipup Normal *013 #507 Herdier Herdier Normal *014 #508 Stoutland Stoutland Normal *015 #509 Purrloin Purrloin Dark *016 #510 Liepard Liepard Dark *017 #511 Pansage Pansage Grass *018 #512 Simisage Simisage Grass *019 #513 Pansear Pansear Fire *020 #514 Simisear Simisear Fire *021 #515 Panpour Panpour Water *022 #516 Simipour Simipour Water *023 #517 Munna Munna Psychic *024 #518 Musharna Musharna Psychic *025 #519 Pidove Pidove Normal Flying *026 #520 Tranquill Tranquill Normal Flying *027 #521 Unfezant Unfezant Normal Flying *027 #521 Unfezant Unfezant Normal Flying *028 #522 Blitzle Blitzle Electric *029 #523 Zebstrika Zebstrika Electric *030 #524 Roggenrola Roggenrola Rock *031 #525 Boldore Boldore Rock *032 #526 Gigalith Gigalith Rock *033 #527 Woobat Woobat Psychic Flying *034 #528 Swoobat Swoobat Psychic Flying *035 #529 Drilbur Drilbur Ground *036 #530 Excadrill Excadrill Ground Steel *037 #531 Audino Audino Normal *038 #532 Timburr Timburr Fighting *039 #533 Gurdurr Gurdurr Fighting *040 #534 Conkeldurr Conkeldurr Fighting *041 #535 Tympole Tympole Water *042 #536 Palpitoad Palpitoad Water Ground *043 #537 Seismitoad Seismitoad Water Ground *044 #538 Throh Throh Fighting *045 #539 Sawk Sawk Fighting *046 #540 Sewaddle Sewaddle Bug Grass *047 #541 Swadloon Swadloon Bug Grass *048 #542 Leavanny Leavanny Bug Grass *049 #543 Venipede Venipede Bug Poison *050 #544 Whirlipede Whirlipede Bug Poison *051 #545 Scolipede Scolipede Bug Poison *052 #546 Cottonee Cottonee Grass Fairy *053 #547 Whimsicott Whimsicott Grass Fairy *054 #548 Petilil Petilil Grass *055 #549 Lilligant Lilligant Grass *056 #550 Basculin Basculin Water *056 #550 Basculin Basculin Water *057 #551 Sandile Sandile Ground Dark *058 #552 Krokorok Krokorok Ground Dark *059 #553 Krookodile Krookodile Ground Dark *060 #554 Darumaka Darumaka Fire *061 #555 Darmanitan Darmanitan Fire *061 #555 Darmanitan Darmanitan Fire Psychic *062 #556 Maractus Maractus Grass *063 #557 Dwebble Dwebble Bug Rock *064 #558 Crustle Crustle Bug Rock *065 #559 Scraggy Scraggy Dark Fighting *066 #560 Scrafty Scrafty Dark Fighting *067 #561 Sigilyph Sigilyph Psychic Flying *068 #562 Yamask Yamask Ghost *069 #563 Cofagrigus Cofagrigus Ghost *070 #564 Tirtouga Tirtouga Water Rock *071 #565 Carracosta Carracosta Water Rock *072 #566 Archen Archen Rock Flying *073 #567 Archeops Archeops Rock Flying *074 #568 Trubbish Trubbish Poison *075 #569 Garbodor Garbodor Poison *076 #570 Zorua Zorua Dark *077 #571 Zoroark Zoroark Dark *078 #572 Minccino Minccino Normal *079 #573 Cinccino Cinccino Normal *080 #574 Gothita Gothita Psychic *081 #575 Gothorita Gothorita Psychic *082 #576 Gothitelle Gothitelle Psychic *083 #577 Solosis Solosis Psychic *084 #578 Duosion Duosion Psychic *085 #579 Reuniclus Reuniclus Psychic *086 #580 Ducklett Ducklett Water Flying *087 #581 Swanna Swanna Water Flying *088 #582 Vanillite Vanillite Ice *089 #583 Vanillish Vanillish Ice *090 #584 Vanilluxe Vanilluxe Ice *091 #585 Deerling Deerling Normal Grass *092 #586 Sawsbuck Sawsbuck Normal Grass *093 #587 Emolga Emolga Electric Flying *094 #588 Karrablast Karrablast Bug *095 #589 Escavalier Escavalier Bug Steel *096 #590 Foongus Foongus Grass Poison *097 #591 Amoonguss Amoonguss Grass Poison *098 #592 Frillish Frillish Water Ghost *098 #592 Frillish Frillish Water Ghost *099 #593 Jellicent Jellicent Water Ghost *099 #593 Jellicent Jellicent Water Ghost *100 #594 Alomomola Alomomola Water *101 #595 Joltik Joltik Bug Electric *102 #596 Galvantula Galvantula Bug Electric *103 #597 Ferroseed Ferroseed Grass Steel *104 #598 Ferrothorn Ferrothorn Grass Steel *105 #599 Klink Klink Steel *106 #600 Klang Klang Steel *107 #601 Klinklang Klinklang Steel *108 #602 Tynamo Tynamo Electric *109 #603 Eelektrik Eelektrik Electric *110 #604 Eelektross Eelektross Electric *111 #605 Elgyem Elgyem Psychic *112 #606 Beheeyem Beheeyem Psychic *113 #607 Litwick Litwick Ghost Fire *114 #608 Lampent Lampent Ghost Fire *115 #609 Chandelure Chandelure Ghost Fire *116 #610 Axew Axew Dragon *117 #611 Fraxure Fraxure Dragon *118 #612 Haxorus Haxorus Dragon *119 #613 Cubchoo Cubchoo Ice *120 #614 Beartic Beartic Ice *121 #615 Cryogonal Cryogonal Ice *122 #616 Shelmet Shelmet Bug *123 #617 Accelgor Accelgor Bug *124 #618 Stunfisk Stunfisk Ground Electric *125 #619 Mienfoo Mienfoo Fighting *126 #620 Mienshao Mienshao Fighting *127 #621 Druddigon Druddigon Dragon *128 #622 Golett Golett Ground Ghost *129 #623 Golurk Golurk Ground Ghost *130 #624 Pawniard Pawniard Dark Steel *131 #625 Bisharp Bisharp Dark Steel *132 #626 Bouffalant Bouffalant Normal *133 #627 Rufflet Rufflet Normal Flying *134 #628 Braviary Braviary Normal Flying *135 #629 Vullaby Vullaby Dark Flying *136 #630 Mandibuzz Mandibuzz Dark Flying *137 #631 Heatmor Heatmor Fire *138 #632 Durant Durant Bug Steel *139 #633 Deino Deino Dark Dragon *140 #634 Zweilous Zweilous Dark Dragon *141 #635 Hydreigon Hydreigon Dark Dragon *142 #636 Larvesta Larvesta Bug Fire *143 #637 Volcarona Volcarona Bug Fire *144 #638 Cobalion Cobalion Steel Fighting *145 #639 Terrakion Terrakion Rock Fighting *146 #640 Virizion Virizion Grass Fighting *147 #641 Tornadus Tornadus Flying *148 #642 Thundurus Thundurus Electric Flying *149 #643 Reshiram Reshiram Dragon Fire *150 #644 Zekrom Zekrom Dragon Electric *151 #645 Landorus Landorus Ground Flying *152 #646 Kyurem Kyurem Dragon Ice *153 #647 Keldeo Keldeo Water Fighting *154 #648 Meloetta Meloetta Normal Psychic *154 #648 Meloetta Meloetta Normal Fighting *155 #649 Genesect Genesect Bug Steel *Generation VI *Ce/Co/Mo Kdex Ndex MS Pokémon Type *001Ce #650 Chespin Chespin Grass *002Ce #651 Quilladin Quilladin Grass *003Ce #652 Chesnaught Chesnaught Grass Fighting *004Ce #653 Fennekin Fennekin Fire *005Ce #654 Braixen Braixen Fire *006Ce #655 Delphox Delphox Fire Psychic *007Ce #656 Froakie Froakie Water *008Ce #657 Frogadier Frogadier Water *009Ce #658 Greninja Greninja Water Dark *010Ce #659 Bunnelby Bunnelby Normal *011Ce #660 Diggersby Diggersby Normal Ground *014Ce #661 Fletchling Fletchling Normal Flying *015Ce #662 Fletchinder Fletchinder Fire Flying *016Ce #663 Talonflame Talonflame Fire Flying *020Ce #664 Scatterbug Scatterbug Bug *021Ce #665 Spewpa Spewpa Bug *022Ce #666 Vivillon Vivillon Bug Flying *057Ce #667 Litleo Litleo Fire Normal *058Ce #668 Pyroar Pyroar Fire Normal *068Ce #669 Flabébé Flabébé Fairy *069Ce #670 Floette Floette Fairy *070Ce #671 Florges Florges Fairy *089Ce #672 Skiddo Skiddo Grass *090Ce #673 Gogoat Gogoat Grass *091Ce #674 Pancham Pancham Fighting *092Ce #675 Pangoro Pangoro Fighting Dark *093Ce #676 Furfrou Furfrou Normal *114Ce #677 Espurr Espurr Psychic *115Ce #678 Meowstic Meowstic Psychic *117Ce #679 Honedge Honedge Steel Ghost *118Ce #680 Doublade Doublade Steel Ghost *119Ce #681 Aegislash Aegislash Steel Ghost *129Ce #682 Spritzee Spritzee Fairy *130Ce #683 Aromatisse Aromatisse Fairy *131Ce #684 Swirlix Swirlix Fairy *132Ce #685 Slurpuff Slurpuff Fairy *010Co #686 Inkay Inkay Dark Psychic *011Co #687 Malamar Malamar Dark Psychic *021Co #688 Binacle Binacle Rock Water *022Co #689 Barbaracle Barbaracle Rock Water *030Co #690 Skrelp Skrelp Poison Water *031Co #691 Dragalge Dragalge Poison Dragon *032Co #692 Clauncher Clauncher Water *033Co #693 Clawitzer Clawitzer Water *046Co #694 Helioptile Helioptile Electric Normal *047Co #695 Heliolisk Heliolisk Electric Normal *064Co #696 Tyrunt Tyrunt Rock Dragon *065Co #697 Tyrantrum Tyrantrum Rock Dragon *066Co #698 Amaura Amaura Rock Ice *067Co #699 Aurorus Aurorus Rock Ice *085Co #700 Sylveon Sylveon Fairy *089Co #701 Hawlucha Hawlucha Fighting Flying *110Co #702 Dedenne Dedenne Electric Fairy *124Co #703 Carbink Carbink Rock Fairy *019Mo #704 Goomy Goomy Dragon *020Mo #705 Sliggoo Sliggoo Dragon *021Mo #706 Goodra Goodra Dragon *050Mo #707 Klefki Klefki Steel Fairy *061Mo #708 Phantump Phantump Ghost Grass *062Mo #709 Trevenant Trevenant Ghost Grass *063Mo #710 Pumpkaboo Pumpkaboo Ghost Grass *064Mo #711 Gourgeist Gourgeist Ghost Grass *079Mo #712 Bergmite Bergmite Ice *080Mo #713 Avalugg Avalugg Ice *113Mo #714 Noibat Noibat Flying Dragon *114Mo #715 Noivern Noivern Flying Dragon *148Mo #716 Xerneas Xerneas Fairy *149Mo #717 Yveltal Yveltal Dark Flying *150Mo #718 Zygarde Zygarde Dragon Ground *151Ce #719 Diancie Diancie Rock Fairy *152Ce #720 Hoopa Hoopa Psychic Ghost *152Ce #720 Hoopa Hoopa Psychic Dark *153Ce #721 Volcanion Volcanion Fire Water *Generation VII *Adex Ndex MS Pokémon Type *001 #722 Rowlet Rowlet Grass Flying *002 #723 Dartrix Dartrix Grass Flying *003 #724 Decidueye Decidueye Grass Ghost *004 #725 Litten Litten Fire *005 #726 Torracat Torracat Fire *006 #727 Incineroar Incineroar Fire Dark *007 #728 Popplio Popplio Water *008 #729 Brionne Brionne Water *009 #730 Primarina Primarina Water Fairy *010 #731 Pikipek Pikipek Normal Flying *011 #732 Trumbeak Trumbeak Normal Flying *012 #733 Toucannon Toucannon Normal Flying *013 #734 Yungoos Yungoos Normal *014 #735 Gumshoos Gumshoos Normal *027 #736 Grubbin Grubbin Bug *028 #737 Charjabug Charjabug Bug Electric *029 #738 Vikavolt Vikavolt Bug Electric *059 #739 Crabrawler Crabrawler Fighting *060 #740 Crabominable Crabominable Fighting Ice *082 #741 Oricorio Oricorio Fire Flying *082 #741 Oricorio Oricorio Electric Flying *082 #741 Oricorio Oricorio Psychic Flying *082 #741 Oricorio Oricorio Ghost Flying *083 #742 Cutiefly Cutiefly Bug Fairy *084 #743 Ribombee Ribombee Bug Fairy *103 #744 Rockruff Rockruff Rock *104 #745 Lycanroc Lycanroc Rock *110 #746 Wishiwashi Wishiwashi Water *113 #747 Mareanie Mareanie Poison Water *114 #748 Toxapex Toxapex Poison Water *132 #749 Mudbray Mudbray Ground *133 #750 Mudsdale Mudsdale Ground *141 #751 Dewpider Dewpider Water Bug *142 #752 Araquanid Araquanid Water Bug *143 #753 Fomantis Fomantis Grass *144 #754 Lurantis Lurantis Grass *145 #755 Morelull Morelull Grass Fairy *146 #756 Shiinotic Shiinotic Grass Fairy *161 #757 Salandit Salandit Poison Fire *162 #758 Salazzle Salazzle Poison Fire *169 #759 Stufful Stufful Normal Fighting *170 #760 Bewear Bewear Normal Fighting *171 #761 Bounsweet Bounsweet Grass *172 #762 Steenee Steenee Grass *173 #763 Tsareena Tsareena Grass *174 #764 Comfey Comfey Fairy *176 #765 Oranguru Oranguru Normal Psychic *177 #766 Passimian Passimian Fighting *182 #767 Wimpod Wimpod Bug Water *183 #768 Golisopod Golisopod Bug Water *186 #769 Sandygast Sandygast Ghost Ground *187 #770 Palossand Palossand Ghost Ground *200 #771 Pyukumuku Pyukumuku Water *203 #772 Type: Null Type: Null Normal *204 #773 Silvally Silvally Normal *213 #774 Minior Minior Rock Flying *222 #775 Komala Komala Normal *224 #776 Turtonator Turtonator Fire Dragon *225 #777 Togedemaru Togedemaru Electric Steel *242 #778 Mimikyu Mimikyu Ghost Fairy *243 #779 Bruxish Bruxish Water Psychic *244 #780 Drampa Drampa Normal Dragon *263 #781 Dhelmise Dhelmise Ghost Grass *271 #782 Jangmo-o Jangmo-o Dragon *272 #783 Hakamo-o Hakamo-o Dragon Fighting *273 #784 Kommo-o Kommo-o Dragon Fighting *285 #785 Tapu Koko Tapu Koko Electric Fairy *286 #786 Tapu Lele Tapu Lele Psychic Fairy *287 #787 Tapu Bulu Tapu Bulu Grass Fairy *288 #788 Tapu Fini Tapu Fini Water Fairy *289 #789 Cosmog Cosmog Psychic *290 #790 Cosmoem Cosmoem Psychic *291 #791 Solgaleo Solgaleo Psychic Steel *292 #792 Lunala Lunala Psychic Ghost *293 #793 Nihilego Nihilego Rock Poison *294 #794 Buzzwole Buzzwole Bug Fighting *295 #795 Pheromosa Pheromosa Bug Fighting *296 #796 Xurkitree Xurkitree Electric *297 #797 Celesteela Celesteela Steel Flying *298 #798 Kartana Kartana Grass Steel *299 #799 Guzzlord Guzzlord Dark Dragon *300 #800 Necrozma Necrozma Psychic *301 #801 Magearna Magearna Steel Fairy *302 #802 Marshadow Marshadow Fighting Ghost *261 #803 Poipole Poipole Poison *262 #804 Naganadel Naganadel Poison Dragon *392 #805 Stakataka Stakataka Rock Steel *393 #806 Blacephalon Blacephalon Fire Ghost *403 #807 Zeraora Zeraora Electric Category:Pokémon Category:Animal Sorcerers Category:Magical Monsters Category:Pocket Monsters